Sweet Like Honey
by SummerRain626
Summary: Leann has a great/cute relationship with her big brother, Daryl Dixon. However, what happens when she has to deal with Different Daryl? :O (I have no idea where this fits in with the other Le/Daryl stories I have so I just made it a one-shot. Also, this was a dream I had XD)


"This one's as good as any." My brother said to me. We stopped in front of the house. I got a kind of creepy vibe from the house, but it was probably only because it was really old.

We went inside and checked to make sure it was clear, which it was.

"I call the room at the end." I said.

"I'll take the one across from it then." Daryl said. "That way I'm close to you incase something happens."

I rolled my eyes. "You don't have to watch me and be so careful with me all the time. I _am_ thirteen, ya know."

"Yeah, you won't be sayin' that at night when ya have a nightmare."

I stuck my tongue out at the back of his head. "I wanted that one because I like the color. Yer room is green." My nose crinkled up.

"I couldn't care less about no color." My brother said. "Wouldn't care if it was turd brown."

I giggled. He turned around and smirked at me. "Come on, let's go downstairs. See if we can find anythang to eat."

"Okay!" I happily skipped down the stairs.

* * *

We searched every room, every shelf, every cupboard and cabinet etc. in that house. "There's no food." I put my hands on my hips.

My brother sighed. "We'll have to split that can of fruit we got and make due. I'll go huntin' tomorra."

"I'm gettin' real sick 'a this." I pouted.

"Yeah, I know, kid." He pushed my hair back as I walked by.

I got the can out of our bag and tried to open it with my knife.

"Let me." My brother said.

I moved back. "No, I can do it."

"Don't cut yerself."

"I won't." I snapped. Daryl sighed and left the room probably to go get us bowls. I was having a pretty hard time trying to get that can open. Maybe I should have let my brother do it. Just then, my knife slipped and I sliced my finger. Only a little. "Ow!" I said. My brother rushed back into the room.

"What happened?" He said clearly alarmed.

"Nothin'." I put my hand behind my back.

"Le, I heard ya say ow. What'd ya do?"

"It's fine."

"Leann." He warned and gave me a stern look.

I reluctantly moved my hand from behind my back and showed him. "I cut my finger but it's not a big deal." He grabbed my hand and examined it. I wanted to roll my eyes, my brother is so overprotective.

"It don't look too bad. I think we have band-aids in 'ere." He lifted the bag and dug around in it, then he pulled out a band-aid. I reached for it but he put it on for me.

"Thanks."

"You okay?"

I nodded.

"Alright, let's eat."

* * *

We sat by the fireplace on the floor to try and stay warm; the nights were getting colder. I crinkled my nose while eating a spoonful of the canned fruit. My brother noticed.

"Ya alright?"

"It tastes kinda funny."

"Yeah, well, it's probably old but it's all we got."

I looked at the ground sadly. Daryl and I have been on the run for so long now. I wanted us to find a place where we can stay for a while plus find some food. I was sick of it all. Everything was either old and rotten or just not there.

"Hey," my brother lifted my chin, "what's a' matter?"

"I want real food." I said sadly.

Daryl sighed. "I know, sweetheart, I'm doin' my best here. I cain't help it if there ain't no food in these houses. I said I'm goin' huntin' in the mornin'."

"I know. I didn't mean it was yer fault."

"Well, I'm sorry. Hopefully I can get a deer tomorra."

I nodded. I picked up our bowls to take them in the kitchen. After sitting them in the sink, I went back into the living room. Daryl grabbed me as I walked by, it was so quick, that I didn't even have time to react. I squealed and giggled. "Com'ere!" My brother said. He held me close and kissed my cheek. I giggled some more. "That's my favorite sound in the world."

"My laugh?"

"Yup." He let me go and swatted my behind when I stood up.

We were quiet for a minute. I just looked around the room. I realized it was getting darker and I thought about sleeping in my "new room." I got a little scared because I don't like the dark. "We should sleep down here tonight."

"Why? Don't ya wanna sleep in a bed?"

"Yeah, but…" I trailed off.

"But what?" He raised his eyebrows at me. "You scared?'

"No!" I answered too quickly. "It's still unfamiliar. Ya know how I am." I saw my brother smirking at me. He can see right through me.

"Alright. We'll sleep down here."

I smiled.

* * *

When we finally decided it was time for bed, I took the chair with the stool and I let Daryl have the couch since he's taller. "You good and comfortable?"

"Yes." I said quietly. The truth was, I was really cold, even with the huge blanket I had on.

"Alright. Try to get some sleep, okay?"

"Uh huh."

It started to rain outside. I actually liked it, it was calming. "I like the rain." I absentmindedly said.

"Me too."

There was brief pause.

"Daryl?"

"Yes?"

"…it's cold."

"I know, baby. Just try to ignore it and get some sleep, okay?"

My brother calls me "baby" all the time. I pretty much am his baby because he was the one who took care of me for most of my life. My parents were around, but they just didn't care. They were drunk and high all the time. Then my mom died when I was very young. My brother and I don't have the same mom, we have the same dad. There's quite an age difference between Daryl and I, he's old enough to be my dad.

Things were quiet again.

"Daryl?"

"Yes, Le?" I could tell he was annoyed but he was trying to be nice about it.

"…is this our home?"

"It is fer right now."

And yet another silence. I shivered.

"Daryl?"

"Leann." He warned.

"…I'm really cold." I whined.

I heard my brother sigh loudly then he slowly got up and came over to me. He scooped me up quickly, making me giggle, then took my seat on the chair and sat me on his lap; he covered us with the blanket.

"Better?"

"Yeah." I giggled.

"Good. Now, go to sleep."

I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep almost immediately. I always felt warm and safe with my big brother.

* * *

"You know, I don't like leavin' ya here." Daryl said. It was early the next morning.

"I'll be fine." I said apathetically. I was playing with the pages of a phone book.

"Yeah, you just keep 'ese doors locked and the blankets over the windows, got it?"

I nodded.

"Hey." My brother snapped making me look at him. "Got it?"

"Yes, Daryl."

"Okay." He nodded and slung his crossbow on his back. He kissed my forehead. "I don't know when I'll back. Don't be scared and just remember what I said."

I nodded.

"Alright. Be a good girl."

I watched my brother walk off the porch and down the road before going back inside and locking the door like he told me.

I had to try and think of something to do until Daryl got back. I remember when my brothers and daddy would go hunting together back home, they would sometimes be gone for days! There's no way my brother would leave me alone for that long, though. He'll probably be back some time later tonight.

I picked up a book and tried reading some of it to try and pass the time, but I've never been much of a good reader. It's 'cause I'm dyslexic.

I read a little then threw it aside. It hasn't even been an hour yet since Daryl left. I sighed and laid down on the couch. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

I opened my eyes and realized I must have fallen asleep. I sat up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. It was now some time in the afternoon. Well, that killed some time. I stretched and got up.

Just then, my tummy started to rumble. I sure wish we had some food around here. I can't wait until my brother gets back. I hope he gets us a feast. I'm starving.

I realized then that I had to use the bathroom. So, I climbed the stairs all the way up. The bathroom was at the end of the hall in between our bedrooms.

After I did my business, I was walking out when I heard a noise in Daryl's room. I peeked in, it was dark inside because the curtains were closed but I could see someone sitting on the bed. They had their back to me. "Hey, I didn't know you got home." I said assuming it was my brother. "How come ya didn't wake me up?" He didn't answer me or even acknowledge that I was there. "Daryl?" All of a sudden, I got a really creepy feeling. He slowly turned his head toward me and that's when I saw that it wasn't my brother! I gasped. I screamed and ran for my life down the stairs. I was crying and didn't know what to do. That's when I ran right into Daryl. I jumped into his arms and clung to him for dear life when I realized it was him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He questioned me. He held me back.

"There's someone upstairs." I cried into his neck.

"What?" He said immediately alarmed and took me away from him so he could look at me.

"They was in yer room." I said still crying and shaking.

He quickly put me down. "Stay here." I watched him run up the rest of the stairs.

"Hurry, Daryl." I cried. I was afraid to be left alone now. I heard a noise just then and ran after my brother. I found him checking out the rooms and clung to his leg.

"I told you to stay downstairs."

"I'm scared." I cried.

"Le, I don't see anyone. I checked every room. You sure you saw a person?" Daryl said looking around with his crossbow up.

"It wasn't a person." I cried. He lowered his crossbow and turned to me. "It was a demon." I sobbed.

"What?"

"It was demon, it looked e-evil."

Daryl hesitated. "…Le…"

"It's true." I wiped my eyes with my arm. "I thought it was you, but it wasn't you." I continued to cry. My brother quickly picked me up and held me close trying to calm me down.

"Shh shh." He rubbed my back. "It's okay. It's gone. See."

"No." I hid my face in his shoulder. "I wanna go downstairs."

"Okay." He nodded. "Yeah, come on, let's go downstairs." He readjusted me and carried me down the stairs.

* * *

I sat by the fire with my head down. I was feeling so many different things. I was scared about what I saw and of being in this house, and I was upset because I knew that Daryl didn't believe me about what I saw. He probably just thinks I'm some stupid, little kid with a big imagination. Well, I know what I saw.

"You alright now, honey?"

"No." I just realized what he said and gave him a funny look.

"What?"

"Ya never called me _honey_ before."

"Well, yer sweet like honey." He smiled. I gave him another look because it's not all that often that my brother smiles. Maybe he's just worried about me. I shrugged it off.

"Daryl, why cain't we leave here?" I looked up at him. "I wanna go someplace else."

He was silent for a minute and just looked at me. "We cain't, baby, we gotta stay here."

"But why?" I cried. "There's plenty of other homes?"

"Because we just do and I said so." He said calmly. "Now, stop it." He tapped my nose. I watched him walk into the dining room and sit at the table.

I felt sad because I didn't want to be there, but I figured I'd be okay if I just stayed close to my brother. I knew he wouldn't let anything happen to me. I took a deep breath and felt a little better. I started to play with a deck of cards I found. I tried to make a house of cards but it kept falling. I would get so far and then the whole thing would just fall again. I giggled each time. I was so close the one time but my sleeve touched one of them and it fell. "Oh." I said but still giggled. I looked over at my brother to see his reaction but when I looked at him, I stopped smiling completely. He was like glaring at me. Once he noticed I saw him, he looked away and got up and headed into the kitchen. Was he mad at me? Maybe I was making too much noise and distracting him. It didn't really look like he was doing anything, though. I will have to ask him later.

I decided to do something a little quieter. I picked up that book from before and tried to read some more of it.

* * *

It felt like time was moving really slowly. It was still light outside even though it felt way later than it was. I actually didn't know how long I was reading, but I did know it was extremely quiet in this house. I haven't seen Daryl since I caught him glaring at me, and I wondered where he was?

I started walking around the house. "Daryl?" I called. "You in here?"

No answer.

"Daryl?"

"Le, I need you to help me with something." My brother said. I got a little startled because I didn't even see him there. It was like he literally came out of nowhere.

"Ya scared me." I laughed.

"Go down to the basement with me." He headed down without saying anything. I followed him.

"What are we doin'?"

"See that door back there?" He pointed.

"Yeah?"

"Go get something out of there for me."

I gave him a weird look. This is what he needs me for? Why couldn't he just do it? I decided not to say anything, but then I realized something else. "Since when do ya talk with a northern accent?"

"Since I didn't want to sound like you." He said roughly.

I gave him a sad look.

"Will you just do it already?" He snapped.

I turned to the door and turned the knob. Dust came out as soon as I opened it. I coughed. "It's so dark in here."

"It's alright. I'm right here."

I felt a little better. "What am I doing now?"

"See anything?"

"No."

"You don't see anything in there?"

"No, there's nothin'."

"Good." Daryl oddly said. I turned around and gave him a questioning look then all of a sudden, he closed the door.

"Daryl?" I said beginning to panic. It was really dark in there. I tried turning the knob and it wouldn't move. "Daryl! DARYL! Please open the door! Daryl, please I'm scared!" I cried. "Daryl!" I banged on the door. "Daryl, why are ya doin' this?" I screamed and cried.

Finally, the door opened and I ran out. My brother was laughing at me. I continued to cry for a little bit. "Why would ya do that?" I wiped at my tears. "I was scared."

"Just having a little fun. Don't be such a baby."

I sniffled and ran up the stairs. I don't know why my brother would do that to me. He knows how scared of the dark I am. I didn't find it funny at all. It was just plain mean. I sat down in one of the chairs in the living room.

Daryl came in moments later. "You mad at me?"

"Yes." I answered quickly.

"Oh, come on, I was just kidding."

"It wasn't funny at all." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Alright, I'm sorry." He held his arms out.

"No." I turned away.

"Okay, fuck you then." He shoved me out of the chair. I landed hard on the floor, all my weight on my hand.

"Ah." I said then started to cry.

"Here we go again. You're such a baby."

"You made me hurt my hand." I cried. "Why are ya bein' so mean to me?"

He snorted and walked away.

I was so confused. I just sat there and cried.

* * *

Later that day, I sat in my same spot on the floor with my head down. I was feeling very sad now. I whimpered.

"All you do is whine and cry." Daryl said. "Why don't you get up and do something for once?"

"Like what?" I cried.

He never answered me. We stayed quiet for a while, but my brother kept staring at me. I didn't know what for. Maybe he was trying to scare me again? I just kept my head down and tried to ignore it.

"I never liked you, you know?" My brother said breaking the long silence. I looked up at him and gave him a surprised look. "You ruined everything. You and your crack whore mom. Everything was great until you came in. Your dumbass was born then everything went to shit."

"That's not true! Why are you sayin' that?"

"Ruined your mom's life, that's why she killed herself."

"It wasn't suicide!"

"It was. She needed to get away from you. I don't blame her. You ruined my life, too, because I'm the one that had to look after your worthless ass. Would have been better off if you just died."

"No!" I cried loudly. I couldn't hear that anymore. I covered my ears and tried to drown him out but, I could still hear him. I collapsed onto the floor and wept loudly. I stayed that way for a long time. Daryl and I were so close. I didn't understand what happened. Why was he being like this with me?

Suddenly, I heard crying and looked up. Daryl was sitting there crying pretty hard. "Daryl?"

He looked at me and sniffled. "I'm sorry, Le. I'm so sorry."

My eyes lit up. Was he back to normal? I ran to him and he opened his arms and hugged me tightly. I sat on his lap and we cried together. "I'm sorry." He rubbed my back.

Just then, there was a knock at the front door. My brother immediately stopped rubbing my back. "Le, it's me! Open up!" I heard Daryl say.

I froze. How can my brother be at the door if he's right here?

"Come on, kid. Get the door!"

If that's Daryl, then who is… I slowly took my head off his shoulder, I was dreading to look at his face. The few seconds it took, it felt like an entire. I opened my eyes and gasped. It was the thing I saw in my brother's room! It screamed at me in a horrible demonic voice! I screamed bloody murder and tried to run but it grabbed me around the throat and was strangling me. I couldn't breathe at all. I saw red and then things went in and out of focus. I knew I was dying. The whole time I could hear my brother calling me at the door.

"Le, come let me in! Get the door! Le! Le! Le…"

I abruptly sat up on the couch and breathed heavily. I looked around. It was all just a dream? No, a nightmare. "Le! Get this door right now before I kick it down!" I heard Daryl at the door. I heard him in my dream. He woke me up.

I ran to the door and quickly opened it. I ran to my brother.

"What took ya so long? I been—

I cut him off by jumping into his arms and throwing my arms around his neck.

"Whoa." Daryl said off guard. "Ya miss me?" He chuckled.

I cried into his shoulder. I never wanted to let go.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

I didn't answer him. I couldn't in that moment. I was just so relieved that that was all a dream and not real. Daryl carried me inside and dropped his stuff then locked the door. "It's alright. I'm here. I'm here. Shh."

I finally calmed down.

"You gonna tell me what happened?" My brother pushed my hair out of my face and wiped at my tears. I shook my head. "Well, come on, now. Calm down. Yer gettin' yer pretty little face all red and snotty." He reached in his pocket and took out his bandana, wiping my nose with it. I gave a small smile. "Ya alright now?"

I nodded.

* * *

Even though I told Daryl I was all right, I wasn't. I was really quiet that night and couldn't barely eat despite how hungry I've been. I tried to ignore the looks my brother was giving me. He finally asked me about it.

"Sissy, what is it?"

I just sadly looked away.

"You tell me now. I know there's somethin' botherin' ya. So, why the sad face?"

I started to cry a little so I looked down and tried to walk away, but my brother grabbed me and lifted me.

"No." I whined. He carried me over to the couch and sat me on his lap.

"You tell me now what happened, little lady." He gave me a stern look. I knew not to protest.

"…I-I had…a really bad dream. A nightmare." I began. "And you was…" I trailed off because I didn't know what he would think if I told him about my nightmare.

"I was mean to you?" He tucked my hair behind my ear. I nodded and tears involuntarily streamed down my face. He sighed. "Did I hurt you?" I nodded once again. "Now, ya know I'd never hurt'cha."

"I know." I wiped my tears. "That's why I didn't wanna tell you."

"What else happened?"

I sniffled. "You-you said I ruined everyones' lives when I was born and that it would 'a been better if I died and that you never liked me."

"…damn, girl. That's some nightmare ya had."

I nodded.

"Well," he shifted me so I was looking at him, "none of that is true and you know it. You shit ruined lives. You made all our lives better."

"How?" I looked at him through my tears.

"Cuz _you_ are a little ray of sunshine." He tickled me. I giggled. "My life would be so borin' without ya."

"Really?"

"That's right."

"Well, _my_ life would suck without _you_." I smiled.

"Oh yeah?"

I nodded.

"Well, then you quit yer worryin' now. Ya got nothin' to be upset about. It was just a stupid dream. Got it?"

I nodded again. "Yeah."

"I love you." He kissed my forehead.

"I love you, too." I gave him a big kiss on his cheek.

"Yer so sweet." He pinched my cheek then lifted me off him so he could get up. "Sweet like honey."

I smiled. Then, I realized what he just said. Wait, what?

* * *

 **Hope y'all liked it ;) Please review!**


End file.
